


the princess and the pauper

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Uchi Hiroki, the poor Osakan hoodlum reject, finds his lookalike in “Princess” Kitagawa Keiko, the adored idol.





	the princess and the pauper

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

He’s not too sure what it says about him when he’s glad that it’s Subaru who kicks him in the gut this time, because Subaru’s feet are smaller than the others and it doesn’t hurt as much.

It doesn’t occur to him that he should be more concerned that he’s covering his _face_ instead of more vital organs.

“Hey, hey!” a shrill voice cuts through the grunts of Osakan men kicking ass. “Have you no dignity?”

It’s just the question to earn the gang leader’s attention. Yoko’s ears perk up and he slowly turns to face the intruder. “Who the fuck are you to- oh my god, Keiko-hime!”

“Don’t call me that like you know me,” the critically-acclaimed pop princess shoots back, and Uchi peeks through his hands in time to see Kitagawa Keiko flip her long hair over one shoulder. “Since you’re apparently too stupid to count, I’ll be the one to tell you that seven on one is not a fair fight!”

Yoko’s right-hand man, Hina, clears his throat as he nervously scratches his head. “In our defense, Keiko-hime, those three aren’t really doing anything.”

It’s true – Maru, Ohkura, and Ryo are standing towards the side uncomfortably. Well, Maru just looks uncomfortable – Ohkura looks sleepy and Ryo just looks bored as usual.

Uchi can honestly say that he doesn’t feel humiliated until Keiko pushes past Yasu and leans down to grab onto his arm. “Are you okay?”

To his ex-gang’s credit, none of them laugh. She tugs on his sleeve, but he’s reluctant to pull his hands away from his face even though the others are clearly done hitting him.

He may be a wuss, but he still has his Osakan pride. Somewhere under all of the product in his hair.

She frowns and turns towards the others, scowling at them all in turn. “Get the fuck lost,” she slurs in Kansai-ben, and Uchi’s former friends all look kind of starry-eyed as they fall over each other to comply.

“It’s okay, you can move your hands now,” she says to Uchi, her voice turned soothing. “You must have really pissed those guys off.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Uchi says quietly, wincing as he shifts and slowly exposes his face. “We all used to be friends, but-”

He’s interrupted by Keiko’s gasp, so dramatic that he abandons his words in favor of her big, surprised eyes. “What?”

“Your face,” she says, and Uchi waits for the rest of it until it’s obvious there is no more.

He starts to prompt her, but she silences him with her finger on his lips. Not in the shushing motion, but the actual pad of her fingertip tracing the outline of his mouth. It’s just a little creepy, even if she’s a beautiful pop star.

“Wha-” he starts.

“You,” she says dazedly, moving her finger up his cheekbones to his brow line, “look exactly like _me_.”

As her words sink in, his eyes grow to match hers, and she only starts a little when he reaches out to grab her face. To be honest he isn’t that into the pop scene, although he’s seen pictures of her on Yoko and Hina’s walls and thought she was the best-looking out of them all.

His own face, softened by femininity, stares back at him, and Uchi smirks proudly. No _wonder_.


End file.
